


Фантом

by ka_mai



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку с однострочников: I-39 Чхве, Хинакава. Чхве анонимно помогает Хинакаве освоить профессию голодизайнера.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фантом

>> отправка файла... файл отправлен  
Сай: Сейчас примерю.  
Сай: Неплохо. Волосы странные. Форма, вернее. Текстура хорошая, видно, что вручную допиливал, но слишком похоже на парик. Или взрыв.

Хинакава хотел написать: но они и правда у меня такие. Даже если высушить и расчесать перед сном – не поможет.  
Кнопки под пальцами слегка рябили, отзывались на дрожь. Это было странно, потому что за монитором Хинакава уже года три не нервничал – это ведь не вживую с людьми разговаривать.  
Конечно, у Сая тоже был манекен, на который он примерял дизайны. Не на себя же. Сай бы не стал примерять на себя. Хинакава представил, как Хинакава смотрит в зеркало, улыбается, потом хмурится, потом пытается пригладить ненастоящие волосы ненастоящей рукой.  
Нет, пусть это будет манекен.

Ахэн: Спасибо. Я покручу ещё. 

Вот так, без длинных оправданий, потому что они выглядят совсем не круто. 

Сай: Мятые шмотки, кстати, да, удачный штрих. Дьявол в деталях, как говорят на английских бордах.  
Сай: Симпатичный парень вышел. С себя рисовал? :D  
Ахэн: Нет  
Ахэн: Просто

Он уткнулся лицом в скрещенные руки, отгораживаясь от бледного экранного света. Не слишком быстро ответил? Хинакава читал, что если слишком быстро реагировать, все поймут, что он врёт. Ещё там было, что если так сидеть, как он сейчас, все поймут, что ему стыдно или страшно.  
Хорошо, что сейчас его никто не видел.

Ахэн: Спасибо. Я тут ещё рисую высокую модель на низкую базу, хочу попробовать улучшить обсчёт плечевых проекторов.  
Сай: Да, я помню эту тему. Всё равно наоборот интереснее. Но покажешь!  
Ахэн: Ага.

Он покажет другую, похожую. Может, даже в женщину переделает, на всякий случай. Сай точно мужчина, точно высокий – это он ещё на форуме упомянул, в том треде про алгоритмы. У него нигде нет аватары, в коммуфилдах они никогда не встречались, а на вечеринки Хинакава не ходил – от одной мысли начинало мутить, и тон темнел. Сай тоже говорил, что не ходит.  
Ещё, кажется, Сай не был японцем. Поэтому Хинакава сделал голомодели гайджинские, широкие глаза, серого цвета с тёмными пятнышками. Голомодель слабо улыбалась. Хинакава думал, что настоящий Сай тоже всегда так улыбается, когда пишет ему, – незло, но чуть насмешливо.  
Хинакава слез с кресла, подошёл к манекену, поискал в кармане штанов таблетки, но таблетки кончились. Ткань джинсов слабо фонила, когда он прикасался. Выдержит мелкий дождь или мокрый снег, никто не заметит. Про это тоже Сай подсказал, в личку, а потом он написал, что не стал бы возиться, если бы у Хинакавы не было таланта.  
На манекене был старый свитер, а в комнате – тепло, поэтому обнимать его было – всё равно, что человека.  
Талант прятаться и прятать, сказал как-то Сай.  
Это, конечно, ненадолго. Он скоро найдёт более способного ученика. Более интересного собеседника.  
Хинакаве, в общем-то, было не привыкать. Всё равно ведь здорово.  
Прятаться и прятать.  
Он привстал на цыпочки и поцеловал пустоту.


End file.
